That's My Training Officer
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Stan Gordon from the story "All I Want For Christmas Is My Best Friend." broke out of jail. When he is found, he has something special planned for Ponch, so he kidnaps him. Bobby later finds Ponch, but is surprised to find, that his training officer isn't exactly the same as he was before he went missing. Now Bobby has to try to find Stan to reverse what he did to Ponch.
1. Chapter 1

"Poncherello, does the name Stan Gordon ring any bells?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, he is out of jail," Getraer said.

"Oh…"

"He broke out,"

"Do you want us to catch him?" Bobby asked jumping into the conversation.

"Whoa! Hold it, hot dog, Getraer wouldn't make us go after that guy…" Ponch started.

"Sorry, but I need every officer on the lookout for him. After some of the things he's done, he's been considered dangerous," Getraer said. Ponch bit his lip. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. He won't try anything like that again," Getraer said. Ponch nodded his head,

"Let's go, Bobby," Ponch said leading Bobby out the door.

"Hey, Ponch what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Ponch replied putting his helmet on.

"Ponch, what did that guy do?"

"He ruined my Christmas a few years back," Ponch said as he put his sunglasses on.

"Come on, Ponch…"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ponch said.

"Ponch, you'll feel better if you do," Bobby said.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ponch repeated. He then started his motor and left. Soon Bobby was beside him again.

"Ponch…"

"Bobby, that guy kidnapped me. Just before Christmas, I don't remember all that happened. He took my memory from me…"

"Ponch, I'm sorry. You got it back though, right?"

"Well of course I did. But I missed Christmas. Jon was nice enough though, that when they caught Stan and I got my memory back he celebrated Christmas with me a few days late," Ponch replied. Bobby was silent for a few seconds.

"Do you remember what the guy looked like?"

"He looked like Jon…I remember that, because I was afraid of Jon thanks to Stan."

"Wow, sounds like an interesting Christmas," Bobby said.

"Yeah, it was," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Bobby…." Ponch started to say, then looked behind him.

"What?"

"I think I just saw him," Ponch replied. Bobby looked back,

"That guy over there with the hat?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Ponch said.

"Should we call for back up?"

"No, we're fine," Ponch said.

"Ponch, you always told me…."

"Bobby, I want that guy."

"Hey, don't try anything stupid," Bobby said. Ponch was silent.

"You're my training officer; I shouldn't have to be saying that to you," Bobby teased. Ponch still said nothing.

"Ponch?"

"I wonder why he broke out of jail," Ponch said quietly.

"Hey, should we do something?" Bobby asked.

"Come on, Bobby," Ponch replied parking his motor, then getting off.

"What are we gonna do?" Bobby asked.

"Stop asking so many questions. Now, I'm gonna go up to him, I need back up," Ponch replied. Bobby wasn't so sure about this plan. Ponch hadn't seemed to be thinking things through ever since this morning.

"Ponch, are you sure I shouldn't do it? I mean, he knows you already…"

"Of which would make things easier on him," Ponch replied. Bobby followed Ponch closely they made their way up to Stan.

"Ahh, Officer Poncherello, I wondered when you'd finally make it over here," Stan said not looking up from his newspaper. "I watched you ride by, I knew you'd stop to see me," he added.

"Stan, you're going back to jail where you belong," Ponch said reaching for his hand cuffs.

"You really think I wanna go back there? I left for a reason Poncherello," Stan said, as he set his newspaper aside. He finally looked up at Ponch. He had this look in his eyes that gave Ponch a shiver down his spine. Ponch normally wouldn't react that way, but something about this was odd. Bobby could sense something was up with Ponch, ever since Stan looked up, Ponch hadn't moved or said a word.

"Scared?" Stan asked.

"No, not at all, why would I be afraid of you? My job is to put criminals behind bars, not stand there and be afraid of 'em," Ponch said. Stan laughed,

"Then what's the hesitation? You found me, didn't you?" Ponch nodded.

"Arrest me," Stan said putting his hands out. Ponch wasn't so sure he liked the way Stan was acting. Maybe Stan had just lost his mind. Ponch pulled out his hand cuffs, and pulled Stan up off the bench. He spread his legs apart and checked him for weapons.

"What's this?" Ponch asked pulling out a picture.

"That's my son. Thanks to you cops always throwing me in jail, I've missed many years of his life," Stan said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Ponch said. While putting the hand cuffs on.

"No you aren't," Stan said.

"If you were, you wouldn't do it all the time," Stan said.

"Well we wouldn't do it if you weren't always causing trouble. There is a reason you go to jail," Bobby said cutting in. Ponch gave him a look that said _"Stay outta this."_ Bobby pretended not to notice. Ponch looked at Bobby.

"You can call for a transportation," he said. Bobby nodded and walked off to do that.

"Poncherello, I don't want to spend more time there. I want to be with my son. He's only just a little older than you," Stan said.

"Well, he's probably busy then, right?"

"Yeah, and it's all your fault that I haven't seen him," Stan said then elbowed Ponch in the stomach. Ponch let go of Stan, not expecting that. He was in pain now. Stan laughed evilly, Ponch reached for Stan. Stan somehow had broken out of his hand cuffs, he had stolen the key from Ponch. He tossed the cuffs aside.

"You're not taking me anywhere," he said. Ponch looked at him,

"You're gonna go back…." He started, but then Stan swung a fist at him. Ponch dodged, and then punched Stan in the stomach. Stan stepped back a couple steps, then once he recovered, he came running at Ponch. He tackled him to the ground, and they fought for a bit, Stan was on top of Ponch. Ponch was trying to get free. He finally pushed Stan off then hopped up to his feet. Stan looked around for something, and found a book sitting next to his newspaper. He kicked Ponch to the ground, then as Ponch was starting to get up, hit him over the head with the book. Ponch fell over unconscious. Stan looked to see where Bobby was, and saw him on his way back towards them. He quickly grabbed Ponch, and put him over his shoulders. Stan looked back once more, then took off running. Bobby found Ponch's hand cuffs, and his sunglasses sitting on the sidewalk. The sunglasses were broken. Bobby was confused, then he saw Stan running off.

"Hey, come back here! Leave my training officer alone!" Bobby cried as he ran after him. Stan hopped into a car, and sped off with Ponch in the back seat. Bobby rushed to his motor and called it in. He went after the car, but it got away.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Sarge, I feel like an idiot. I never should've left him alone. I knew Stan was up to something. I just wish I knew how all that happened," Bobby said. He was in Getraer's office, and he was pretty upset.

"Nelson, why didn't you call for back up sooner?"

"Ponch said we were fine," Bobby said. Getraer slammed his fist on the desk,

"Dang it, I knew this was gonna happen!" He yelled. Bobby blinked, the sudden noise made him jump. Soon the door opened,

"Sarge, we've looked everywhere, no sign of 'em," Bruce said. He seemed upset about the whole thing too.

"We'll find them, I know we will," Grossie said.

"Sarge?" Kathy asked sensing Getraer was deeply troubled. Something about what happened that one Christmas was all starting to haunt him again. Stan could do anything to Ponch, Getraer was really worried about what it was Stan wanted to do this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"My son was only a few months old when I was first put in jail," Stan said.

"You could've avoided the whole thing if you weren't breaking the law," Ponch said.

"Well, I missed his child hood. I always wanted to raise a child," Stan said.

"You don't need me for that," Ponch said making a face at Stan.

"Oh, but I do…." Stan said. Ponch looked really confused,

"I'm gonna raise you, Poncherello."

"You can't I'm already an adult. I don't need…." Ponch started, then looked at the smile on Stan's face.

"No, please don't do this. Taking away my memories during Christmas time was terrible enough. Please…." Ponch begged. Stan laughed,

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you a bit," Stan said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bobby nervously paced around Getraer's office.

"Nelson, you'll never find him if you're here," Getraer said annoyed.

"Sarge, I don't know where to start. Ponch always…." Bobby started, then his eyes lit up,

"I know exactly where to start. Ponch always said to start back at the scene of the crime!" Bobby exclaimed going out the door. Bruce caught up with him,

"Can I come along too?"

"Don't you have…."Bobby started, but then realized he actually did want to have someone with him.

"Sure, little brother," he replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bobby and Bruce had looked all over the place.

"Why can't I even figure out what happened here?" Bobby asked himself.

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough. See, right here is a small drop of blood. So we can tell there was a fight. Here are some pieces to Ponch's broken sunglasses…."Bruce was just pointing out everything he'd found so far. Bobby wasn't paying as close attention to him as he would if it were Ponch. Bruce was younger than him, so he didn't want Bruce to be the one to figure everything out. Soon Bruce found tire marks from the car that drove off.

"Bobby, here's some tire marks, and it looks like the car was leaking oil. There's a big trail of it," Bruce said. Bobby came over, and saw that.

"Maybe that trail will lead us to Ponch," Bobby said. He hopped on his bike, then he and Bruce followed the trail.

 _Meanwhile…._

Stan had many machines at his place. He still had the one he used to take away Ponch's memory. He had one that he would use to turn someone into an animal or something, and he had one that he'd been working on ever since he had been away from his son. A machine that could turn adults into infants, he loved that one.

"Come here, Ponch," he said. Ponch wouldn't come. Stan walked over, "Come on," he said.

"I won't let you do this," Ponch said. He was squirming, and fighting him the whole way there. Stan finally got him right to where he needed to be.

"Now, if you move I'll kill you," Stan said.

"I'd like to see you try," Ponch replied. Stan laughed,

"You like to start fights, don't you?" He said. He pressed a few buttons, and the next thing Ponch knew, everything around him seemed much different. He wasn't sure what in the world was going on. He was scared, he was near tears. Stan came over, and smiled.

"Hi, Ponch," he said beeping his nose. Ponch started to cry.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bruce and Bobby had been following the oil trail for a while, and finally came across Stan's hide out.

"Should we call for back up?" Bruce asked.

"No, I've got you," Bobby said. He and Bruce started going towards the building.

"Isn't that what got you and Ponch into trouble?" Bruce asked. Bobby ignored that comment. He could hear someone singing softly, and the sound of a baby crying, but the crying was starting to die down.

"What is going on in there?" Bruce asked. Bobby was peaking inside.

"Stan's there, and he's got a baby…." Bobby started.

"What? That makes no sense, Bobby," Bruce said. Bobby was just as confused as Bruce was. He couldn't fully see what was going on in there.

"Looks like he might've had this one for a while, he's got all he needs, milk bottles, baby clothes, diapers…."Bobby kept going.

"Bobby, can you see Ponch?" Bobby was silent. Was that baby wearing Ponch's motorcycle helmet? Stan had found out that it made Ponch happy. Bobby turned to Bruce.

"Something really weird is going on, and I don't think I like it," he said. Bobby watched as Stan gently set the baby down, the baby was asleep. It looked to be only a few months old. Bobby was confused though, because Stan said his child was around Ponch's age. Stan had the baby set down and all comfortable and got distracted taking care of something. Bobby started to come in. Stan heard a noise, he turned and saw Bobby. Stan panicked, he took off running towards the other door. Bobby took quick action, and went after him. Stan realized he had forgotten to grab the baby before he left, but there was no turning back, he'd get caught. Stan kept running. Bobby was far behind.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bruce walked into the room, and looked around. He liked the outfit that Stan had picked out for the baby and the baby looked adorable. Bruce looked around trying to find Ponch, but little did he know, he already found Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…._

Stan got away, Bobby was really upset. What really upset him though, was how much Stan loved that baby, but he just left it behind. Bobby walked back to the building, and went in.

"He got away," he said upset. Still beating himself up on that. Bruce suddenly realized something about all of this, he looked at Bobby.

"Bobby, I found Ponch," he said. As he watched Bobby pick up the baby.

"We gotta get this little guy somewhere else, where he'll be loved more, and not left behind," Bobby said. Then looked at Bruce. "Did you say you found Ponch?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bruce said. Bobby looked at him,

"Where is he, we need to grab him and get going," Bobby said.

"Bobby, you found him too," Bruce said.

"I what?" Bobby started. "Wait a second is this…."

"Yeah, you're holding him," Bruce said. Bobby felt a little strange about this, but he wasn't just gonna set down the cute baby because it was his training officer.

"How are we gonna tell this one to Getraer?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not gonna tell him, this is your case, remember," Bruce said. Bobby had said that to him a million times already. Bobby rolled his eyes,

"Come on, Bruce you have to help me." Bruce picked up some of the stuff that was laying out.

"I think this is for Ponch, and we can take it…." He started.

"No, we can get new stuff for him. I don't wanna take this, Stan might file a complaint about us stealing from him," Bobby said. He began to go towards the door.

"We can take Ponch's stuff though," he said and grabbed a few things. He put them in his saddle bag, then hopped on his motor.

"This is my first time carrying a baby on a motorcycle," Bobby admitted. Bruce smiled,

"Well enjoy it," he said then rode off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nelson, how could you let that guy get away? And where's Poncherello? I thought you said you found him."

"We did, Sarge. He's with Bruce," Bobby replied.

"Why didn't he come in here with you?"

"He wanted to be with Bruce," Bobby replied trying to stall. Bruce was supposed to be coming in with Ponch, but he had something to take care of.

"Well, tell him to get in here," Getraer said.

"I'm sure he'd love to be in here, Sarge…" Bobby started.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Getraer asked. He wasn't sure what was up with that rookie officer.

"No, not at all, Sarge…here comes Bruce," Bobby said. Bruce came into the room, and handed something to Bobby. Getraer caught a glimpse of a baby being handed to Bobby. Bobby turned around,

"Oh, so you two found a baby. Who does it belong to?" Getraer asked.

"Probably the Poncherello's," Bobby replied. Getraer looked confused.

"Where is Frank?"

"He's right here, Sarge," Bobby said. Getraer's eyes got wide.

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know, we found him like this," Bruce said. Getraer walked over,

"Well, he looks really young."

"Our guess was about a few months or so," Bruce said. Getraer took Ponch out of Bobby's arms. He was just checking him over to see if he was ok.

"What are we gonna do?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we'll need to take him somewhere, where he can be taken care of. He'll need attention," Getraer started.

"We can't let him go too far, or we'll never be able to reverse this," Bruce said cutting in.

"We can get all that he'll need…he can stay with us," Bobby said suddenly.

"Nelson, that's a big responsibility…." Getraer started.

"He's my training officer," Bobby said.

"What are you gonna do when you have to work?"

"There's a nice lady that lives down the hall," Bobby said. Bruce smiled slightly, he liked the idea too. He just was trying not to let Getraer notice.

"Ok, but if anything goes wrong…."

"We'll be fine, Sarge. Trust me," Bobby said.

"If you need anything…."

"I've got my little brother to help me. Thanks, Sarge," Bobby said.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"We gotta get him home. We wouldn't wanna force him to take his nap here at the station," Bobby said.

"Alright, you can go home for the day," Getraer said. Acting as if they had asked, of which they didn't.

"Thanks, Sarge," Bobby said then he was out the door. Bruce and Getraer shared a glance, they were both thinking the same thing. Bobby had no clue what he was getting himself into.

 _Meanwhile…._

"I got all the stuff he'll ever need here. Baby food, toys, clothes…." Bobby just kept checking stuff off the list.

"Bobby, where is he gonna sleep?"

"He can sleep on the couch…" Bobby started.

"I'd feel more safe if he was in one of our rooms. What if something happens? What if he falls off the couch…."

"You think too much, but I'm sure we'll think of something for him," Bobby replied. He sat down on the couch, "I bought some fun kids books to read to him," Bobby said.

"Bobby, you spent a lot of money at the store. Ponch won't be like this forever ya know."

"Yes, but while he is like this, we want him to have an enjoyable experience," Bobby said. He then turned on the TV. Bruce knew that soon Bobby would have a different opinion on things.

 _Meanwhile….._

A week later, Bobby already was going crazy.

"Why do you have to do that, Ponch?" He asked. Ponch just stared at him totally confused. "Can you please stop waking us up in the middle of the night. I honestly don't even know what you want," Bobby said. Ponch still only looked at the man standing right in front of him. He was really confused, he wasn't sure he liked Bobby all that much. He loved Bruce though, Bruce was always really nice to him.

"Can't you just go back to sleep, please? I'm really tired, I've got work tomorrow," Bobby said. Ponch was starting to cry a little. "No, please don't do that again. I don't know what you want; please just tell me or something," Bobby said. He picked Ponch up and tried to comfort him by bouncing him a little in his arms that only made things worse.

"Ponch, please…." Bobby started. Bobby always forced Bruce to take care of Ponch at night, but Bruce was gone tonight out of town. Bobby went to the phone, and dialed Bruce's hotel number.

"Come on, pick up…I don't know how much more of this I can take tonight," he said. He waited impatiently, and Ponch just wouldn't calm down at all. Finally Bruce answered the phone, and he could hear the crying in the background.

"Bobby, what'd you do?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing, he just started crying. I tried to calm him down, but everything I've done so far hasn't helped. He didn't want to be bounced, he didn't need a diaper change, he didn't want his blankie or teddy. I don't know what he wants," Bobby said.

"Bobby, did you try giving him some milk? It really helps," Bruce said.

"What?"

"Put some milk in a bottle, and give it to him. You'll have to hold the bottle, or he might drop it, and spill it all over you," Bruce said.

"Sounds like you've had experience," Bobby said as he made his way to the kitchen for the milk bottle.

"Bobby, if that doesn't help, call Getraer. He might have an idea," Bruce said.

"Ok, thanks," Bobby replied.

"Well, let me know tomorrow if that worked. I need to get to bed," Bruce said.

"Good night," Bobby said then hung up.

"Hey, Ponch I've got some milky, you want it?" Bobby asked in a sweet baby talk voice. He gave it to Ponch, but still held on a little like Bruce had said. Sure enough, Bruce was right. Bobby went and sat on the couch, holding Ponch and letting him have his milk.

"Man, partner you are a handful," Bobby said. He yawned, he just wanted to go back to bed. After Ponch had finished, Ponch was asleep. Bobby fell asleep sitting there on the couch too.

 _Meanwhile…_

The doorbell rang, and instantly Bobby was awake. Ponch was still sleeping, so Bobby carried him over to the door. He answered.

"Hi, can I come in?" Grossie asked quietly when he noticed Ponch was asleep. Bobby let him in. "I was just stopping by. I don't have to work today, so I thought maybe I'd come take care of Ponch for you," Grossie said.

"Be my guest. He's a handful," Bobby said.

"He can't be that bad," Grossie replied. Bobby stared at him, but said nothing. Grossie gently took Ponch out of Bobby's arms. "Ok, I'll be here for the most part. If I end up leaving, I'll let you know," Grossie said.

"Thanks, I appreciate your help, Grossie," Bobby said. He then went to his room to get dressed.

"Did he keep you up all night?" Grossie asked.

"Oh yeah, but everything turned out ok later on. He finally fell asleep. He sleeps a lot during the day," Bobby said. Grossie smiled,

"That would be why he's up so much at night," he said.

"Yeah…." Bobby replied. He then was just about to go out the door.

"Hey, aren't ya gonna say good bye?"

"He's asleep, he won't notice whether I do or not," Bobby replied. Grossie stared at Bobby.

"Ok, fine. Bye, Ponch," Bobby said. Then he went out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home, Grossie!" Bobby yelled as he walked through the door.

"Shhh…" Grossie replied in a low voice. Bobby walked in, and set his stuff down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Ponch fell asleep, just a few minutes ago," Grossie said. He tip toed to the bed room. "See," he said. Bobby smiled,

"He's an angel when he's asleep," Bobby said.

"Oh, he was really good today," Grossie said. Bobby's eyes got wide.

"He was?"

"Yeah, didn't cause any problems at all. He was very playful, and a extremely giggly. _And_ he was quiet when he needed to be," Grossie said.

"What is it with you and Bruce being able to get him to be good."

"You just gotta know what he wants," Grossie replied. Bobby smiled,

"Well, when he's with me, I have no clue what he wants," Bobby said.

"Well, look at it this way. If it's the middle of the night, he's either in need of a diaper change, or he wants milk. If it's early in the morning, he just needs some attention. If it's late in the day, it could be pretty much anything but its normally easy to figure out," Grossie said.

"Thanks for the help. Bruce will be home tonight, so I should be fine. He seems to understand Ponch better," Bobby replied with a yawn.

"Well, don't let him keep you up too late," Grossie said with a smile then went out the door.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Have you found Stan yet? It's been almost four months now," Bruce asked.

"We are still working on it, Bruce,"Bobby said. Bruce looked at Bobby.

"I hope you find him soon, I'm beginning to get attached to little Ponch…" Bruce started. Bobby laughed,

"Not me. Sure it's nice that he isn't always telling me what to do, but at the same time he is. I mean, when he wants something…." Bobby started.

"Hey, he's a good kid," Bruce said. Bruce was holding Ponch, while Ponch was sleeping.

"Well, I guess he is," Bobby said. He smiled, "He's really good when he's asleep," Bobby said. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You're just still upset because he threw up on you last night," Bruce replied.

"It was gross, have you ever had a baby throw up on you?" Bobby asked. Bruce smiled,

"No, but I've watched it happen to you multiple times."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Ponch likes to throw up on me."

"He doesn't like to. He was just sick," Bruce said.

"Yeah, whatever," Bobby replied. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Bobby said. He answered the door.

"Bobby, come quick, and bring Ponch," Grossie said.

"What?" Bobby asked, taking Ponch from Bruce.

"We found Stan," Grossie said. He was almost out of breath, because he ran the whole way to the door. Bobby got excited, he grabbed a few things, then ran out the door with Ponch in his arms.

"Hey, partner today's your lucky day," he said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"What do you mean you can't reverse this!?" Getraer asked angrily.

"I never thought about reversing it. I only wanted it to do its first job, and then let the person grow up again," Stan said. He was kinda scared of Getraer.

"So are you telling us, that Ponch is gonna have to just grow up all over again?" Bobby asked hoping that maybe there was something they could do.

"Yeah….."

"There's no way we can fix this at all?" Bobby asked.

"Don't you enjoy it?"

"At first it was fine, but now I'm running out of sleep, and clean clothes," Bobby said. Getraer looked at him.

"Ponch has been sick for a week now," Bobby said.

"Oh, that's the worst," Getraer said quietly.

"How dumb are you, that you would do this…" Bobby started.

"Hey, calm down. There is one way you can fix this," Stan said quickly before Bobby would get any more upset.

"What? I'd do anything, I miss my partner like crazy," Bobby said.

"There's a man, his name is Hearty Pinkheart. He is the one that taught me everything I know," Stan said.

"Hearty Pinkheart?" Getraer asked.

"He doesn't like his name either…he's nice, and he can help you."

"Where is he?"

"That's the only problem. I don't know," Stan said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Getraer asked anger beginning to rise in his voice.

"I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in years," Stan lied. He had just seen him a few weeks ago.

"Are you telling the truth?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Stan said. Bobby wasn't so sure he believed him.

 _Meanwhile….._

"How are we gonna find this, Hearty Pinkheart?" Bobby asked. He was standing in Getraer's office, holding Ponch.

"I don't know, we'll start a search," Getraer started to say. His answer was cut short, by the sound of Ponch making a small noise. Getraer smiled, "Sounds like someone is waking up," he said. Bobby rolled his eyes. Getraer was rarely with Ponch, and then when he was he ended up giving him lots of attention. Because Getraer really loved babies.

"Did you wanna hold him, he's sick. I don't want him throwing up on my uniform," Bobby said. Getraer took Ponch, he could care less if he got thrown up on. He was just enjoying the precious moments of holding a baby. Bobby had never seen this side of Getraer before, and after a while he kinda liked it. Getraer was in a good playful mood.

"Don't worry, Ponch we'll get you back to normal soon. But for now, you're gonna be with me," Getraer said. He gave him a small hug. Bobby made a face at them.

"Nelson, let's put something out on the radio and have all officers keeping an eye and an ear out for Hearty Pinkheart," Getraer said.

 _AN: I know the name is weird, but its kinda cute, and my sister really liked it. So I named the guy for her._


	5. Chapter 5

"Rock-a-bye- baby, on the treetop, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock, when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all," Kathy sang softly as she rocked Ponch gently back and forth in her arms. Bobby, and all the other officers were busy trying to find Hearty Pinkheart, and Kathy agreed to help Bruce watch Ponch.

"I don't get that song. I mean, are you trying to tell them their cradle will fall and they'll fall too. Wouldn't they get hurt?" Bruce said. Kathy laughed,

"Aww Bruce, it's just a cute little lullaby babies love it," she said. Bruce was silent. Kathy began to sing a few more lullabies, having a little too much fun with it. Ponch slowly fell asleep. Now she was just holding him, and letting him sleep.

"Do you think they'll have luck finding that guy today?" Bruce asked.

"I sure hope so. Ponch would probably like to be himself again," Kathy said. Bruce smiled,

"I'm sure he would, but at the same time, he wouldn't know," Bruce said. Kathy smiled, then they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kathy asked. She walked to the door. She handed Ponch over to Bruce before she got to the door.

"Hey, I'm Brian. I'm here for Ponch," the man said.

"What do you want with Ponch?" Kathy asked concerned.

"Um…that's not really all that important. I just need to see him. I'm an old friend," Brian said. Kathy wasn't so sure she trusted this guy. Bruce came to the door to see what was going on.

"Kathy…" He started to say, but then that man reached in and grabbed Ponch. Then he took off running.

"Hey, get back here!" Bruce yelled running after that guy.

 _Meanwhile…._

"How are we gonna tell Bobby and Getraer?" Kathy asked.

"We aren't gonna tell them. We are going to find Ponch, before they find out," Bruce said. He was determined to find Ponch before the end of the day.

"What does that guy want with him, and who is he?" Kathy asked. Bruce was silent thinking about that.

"Bruce, did you get a good look at the guy? I did," Kathy asked.

"Kinda…"Bruce started.

"His name tag he was wearing said 'Brian Hamilton' he was wearing a dirty shirt. It looked like he worked in a garage," Bruce said.

"Well, that's a good start," Kathy said. Bruce was starting to get depressed, he wished that he could've saved Ponch. Soon the phone rang.

"Hello…"

"Nelson, get over here right now. We've almost found Hearty Pinkheart," Getraer said.

"Sarge, we've got a problem…." Bruce started.

"Well it can wait, just get over here," Getraer said then he hung up.

"This can't be good. He wants us to go over now," Bruce said.

"To the station?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, probably he didn't exactly say," Bruce said. He grabbed his helmet.

"Let's go," he said. Then they both left.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bruce arrived at the station just in time to find, Jon Baker there.

"Isn't that, Ponch's best friend, and old partner?" He asked.

"It sure looks like it," Kathy said. They came closer, Jon turned around.

"Hey there." Jon said with a big smile.

"Hi, why'd you come empty handed?" Jon asked.

"Um…."

"That's ok, you don't have to tell me. I already know," Jon said.

"You…you do?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, come on follow me," Jon said. He led Bruce and Kathy to a room. They found that Brian guy in there. He was wearing a different outfit. Getraer was standing there, holding Ponch.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"This is Brian Hamilton. He knows where we can find Hearty Pinkheart," Getraer said.

"Ok, and what's Jon doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, he just came to visit for the week. He was planning on doing something with Ponch, but there is a slight change in plans. We are going to Florida," Getraer said.

"Florida?" Kathy asked.

"That's where Hearty lives," Brian said.

"Ok, and why couldn't you have just taken us here with you? You scared us to death by kidnapping baby Ponch," Kathy said.

"Well, I was supposed to get you. I had no clue how to explain it…it was also part of a bad prank that Grossie came up with."

"A prank? Kidnapping a baby isn't a very funny prank," Kathy said. Brian stared down at his feet.

"Sorry…."

"Its ok, at least we know now that he's ok," Kathy said. Then she turned to Getraer.

"So who's going with you?" She asked.

"I was going to take, Bruce, Bobby, and Jon. Jon said he might not be able to go because we might be gone longer than he had planned. But he worked things out, and he's coming," Getraer said.

"Ok, well you should get going." Kathy said.

"Ok, let's go," Jon said. He took Ponch from Getraer.

"I'll take him to the car," Jon said. Everyone followed Jon, when they got to the car, Kathy gave Ponch a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, baby Ponch," she said sweetly.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Ok, his place is somewhere around here," Brian said.

"Hey, partner we're almost there. Can you stay awake a little longer?" Bobby asked. He was trying to keep Ponch awake.

"If he falls asleep, it's ok. He'll only be grumpy if you keep forcing him to stay awake," Jon said. He hadn't even spent a week with baby Ponch, and he already figured all that stuff out. Bobby gave him a look.

"Hey, he's my best friend. Even if he wasn't a baby right now, I know that when he wants to go to sleep, you let him go to sleep. Unless of course there is a really good reason to keep him up," Jon said.

"Hey, there it is," Brian said pointing to a tall building.

"That's where we are going?" Bruce asked.

"Yep, follow me," Brian said. They all began to follow Brian up the path to the building.

"Ok, he has officially fallen asleep," Bobby said. Jon smiled,

"Let me take him, you might wake him up," Jon said. The truth was, Jon loved to hold babies while they were asleep. Getraer looked over at them, and smiled. He would've taken a picture, but if Ponch saw it, he'd be upset or something. They finally made it up to the door. Brian rang the door bell, and it slowly creaked open. No one was at the door.

"This place already gives me the creeps," Bobby said quietly.

"Hey, you sound like Ponch when we went into that haunted house on Halloween," Jon teased. Bobby rolled his eyes. They walked into the main room, the floor was really squeaky.

"Be careful, he doesn't like guests, so he has traps all over the place," Brian said. Just as he finished saying that, part of the floor opened up and swallowed Bruce. He had found a trap door.

"Bruce!" Bobby yelled rushing over, but not making it in time.

"How are we gonna get him back.

"When we find Hearty Pinkheart, we will find Bruce," Brian said. They kept looking around, Getraer leaned on the wall a little, and then he disappeared as well.

"I really don't like this place," Bobby said.

"Good thing Ponch is asleep," Jon said quietly. Bobby looked over and saw Getraer was gone.

"What happened to Getraer?" He asked.

"Huh? I thought he was just right here," Jon said. Brian looked at them.

"Everyone, stay calm," he said.

"Is that…." Bobby started to say, pointing towards a tall figure standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Hearty," Brian said.

"Brian?" Hearty asked. He had a deep voice.

"Yeah, its me," Brian said.

"Who is this?"

"This is Bobby, and Jon…." Brian started.

"Who's the little guy?"

"That's my training officer," Bobby said.

"Its Ponch…" Brian started.

"Your training officer is a little young, don't you think?"

"Well, he wasn't like this four months ago," Bobby replied.

"I see, was it one of Stan's ideas?" Hearty asked Brian.

"Yeah, he kinda ruined a few months of this officer's life," Brian said.

"Jon, why isn't Bobby holding Ponch, if Ponch is his partner/training officer?"

"Ponch was my partner first, and he's my best friend. I was his training officer," Jon replied.

"Ok, well since you're holding him, and you were his friend first, you can come with me," Hearty said.

"Ok…." Jon said he hesitantly walked forward.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm just gonna help your little friend there. Brian, can you stay with Bobby. If you want, you can find those other two," Hearty said.

"Ok, we will," Brian said. Then they watched as Jon and Hearty disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearty lead Jon and Ponch to a small room with one machine in it,

"Ok, all we need to do is put him right here," Hearty said. Jon slowly laid Ponch down in that spot. He couldn't get Ponch to sit up. "Now, before I go on, I must tell you there are a few side effects to this," Hearty said. Jon nodded his head.

"I figured. I guess you can't make everything perfect. So what's gonna happen?" Jon asked.

"Well, he'll be really tired for the next few days after he wakes up. A few other things include, vomiting, headaches, and random mood changes. It only last for a few days though, then he'll be himself again."

"Does he need to be awake for this?" Jon asked.

"Not really, I mean once it's done he'll be asleep for a few days before he wakes up again. It's just so that his body can get back to normal, and adjust to the changes," Hearty said.

"Sounds good," Jon said. He smiled, and looked at baby Ponch again. He was so adorable. Jon couldn't help but take a picture. He was never gonna show it to Ponch though.

"Ok, I'm gonna need you to leave the room. I'll let you back in when everything is finished," Hearty said. Jon nodded his head, then left the room. Hearty did a few things to get Ponch all ready, then he pressed a few buttons.

 _Meanwhile….._

"What happened? One second I was upstairs, the next second I was here," Bruce said.

"You stepped on the trap door. I told you guys to look out for these sorta things," Brian said. Bruce made a face at him. Then they went to go find Getraer.

"Let me out!" they heard Getraer yell while pounding on the wall.

"Hey, calm down," Brian said. Getraer stopped pounding, and stopped yelling. "Ok, we'll get you out as soon as we can. I just gotta find the part of the wall we press to get this to open up," Brian said.

"You mean you don't know?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, calm down I know what I'm doing," Brian said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Ok, you can come back in now," Hearty said. Jon slowly walked back in.

"He's all back to normal. You could never tell anything happened. I even gave him back his uniform in case he wakes up thinking he is still at work," Hearty said. Jon laughed a little,

"Thanks, you did good work," he said. He looked at his best friend, then a smile came across his face.

"That's the Ponch I remember," he said.

"Well, you can do whatever you want with him now. Just be careful, if you wake him up who knows what could happen. Its best that he doesn't go anywhere for the next two days," Hearty said.

"Should we stay in Florida then?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, probably," Hearty replied.

"Well, where do you suggest we stay?"

"You can just stay here. There are plenty of places to stay."

"Thanks a lot, I'll go tell the others," Jon said. He then smiled at Ponch again.

"Good to have ya back, Ponch," he said.

 _Meanwhile….._

A few days later, they were back to L.A. Ponch was walking beside Jon, leaning on him a little. He was tired, and felt a little dizzy. They were on their way to Ponch's apartment room.

"Hey, we got Stan back behind bars," Bobby said.

"Good job, Bobby," Ponch said with a yawn. Bobby wished Ponch wasn't so tired, because it seemed like the past few months it had just been Ponch sleeping, or causing trouble for Bobby. Not that Ponch really wanted to do all that, but that was just the way it was. They made it to the room. Ponch went in, and was more than happy to be home again.

"Well, I'll stop by and see you later, partner. Get some rest," Bobby said.

"Ok, bye Bobby. Thanks for all your help." Ponch said. He went and sat on the couch. Jon came in and closed the door.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, just tired," Ponch replied with a yawn.

"Ok, well I'm gonna get something to eat," he said. Then he went to find something.

"You must not have gone grocery shopping lately," Jon said. Ponch rolled his eyes,

"You really think I could go grocery shopping? Did you not hear all Bobby told us? If I did go grocery shopping it was with Bobby, and I probably fell asleep or something," Ponch said. Jon laughed,

"Oh, so actually were paying attention to all that? Bobby said you were asleep," Jon said. Ponch didn't respond. Jon came over to Ponch to see if he was still awake.

"Hey, you still awake?" he asked. He got no reply. Ponch had fallen asleep.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Ok, so I learned a very important lesson from all this," Bobby started to tell Ponch while they were sitting on their motorcycles at the park.

"What's that?" Ponch asked.

"If your training officer is named Frank Poncherello, then crazy things can happen," Bobby said. Ponch laughed,

"Hey, even if I wasn't your training officer crazy things can happen."

"Maybe I should rephrase that, if your name is Frank Poncherello, crazy things can happen. If you are friends with Frank Poncherello, then you see crazy things happen," Bobby said. Ponch smiled,

"Man it's good to be back to work," he said. Bobby smiled,

"Its nice to have my training officer back to normal," Bobby said.

"You mean you didn't like me crying and waking you up all the time?" Ponch asked pretending to be shocked.

"Not exactly, you were a great baby, but you're much better as an adult," Bobby said. Ponch made a face at him,

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I missed you making faces like that at me," Bobby said. Ponch rolled his eyes, then he saw a little girl sitting on the bench crying.

"Bobby, I'll be right back," he said. He got up and went over to the little girl.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"I wanted strawberry ice cream, but mom got me vanilla," She said crying a little harder.

"Hey, it's ok, I wanted tutti frutti ice cream, and my sergeant got me strawberry. It isn't all that bad. You just gotta enjoy the fact its ice cream," Ponch said. The little girl looked at him.

"Its getting all melty," she said. Ponch looked at her.

"Well, you should eat it faster than," he teased. She was about to eat some, when the scoop up on top fell off and landed on Ponch. Ponch smiled and looked back at Bobby. Bobby laughed,

"That's my training officer," he said with a smile.


End file.
